


The Discarded Princess

by Slytherwitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All other characters are minor - Freeform, Character Study, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, we ignore the season four finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: A take on my favorite She-Ra character.
Kudos: 5





	The Discarded Princess

Scorpia knew as a young child that she was never going to rule. A princess, but never a leader. Her parents, cowards they were, gave over their kingdom at the first sight of danger. She wouldn’t be a ruler because they couldn’t be a ruler.  
Scorpia never has had a connection to her runestone. Hell, she’s only seen it in person once, maybe twice. Both were at the mercy of Shadow Weaver. She’s a sorceress and Scorpia is a princess, but Shadow Weaver gets her runestone. Shadow Weaver is infinitely more important than a useless princess.  
Every day growing up she was told that princesses were evil, that princesses were the enemy. Nobody looks at her when they say it. Scorpia makes sure they don’t know she’s a princess. They can’t know she’s a princess. They can’t look at her any different.  
Scorpia becomes force captain. She learns the name of the princesses. She sees their faces and wages a war against them. She has Catra and Entrapta, but she looks at them and wonders why Entrapta left them and how she can join the Princesses.  
She takes Entrapta’s robot once Entrapta gets exiled. They take her to Beast Island. They take one of the only two princesses in the Horde away. Scorpia can’t help but feel like she’s next.  
Scorpia surrenders at the doorsteps of Brightmoon. She becomes a prisoner. She sees how the princess really are: kind, gentle, friends. Scorpia’s never gotten the love she sees from them. And it’s always what Scorpia has wanted.


End file.
